


All I Ask of You

by SlytherinsIcePrine



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Faberry for the win!, Grease 2 if you squint, Jealous Finn, Mama Bear Sue Sylvester!, Supportive Brittany and Santana, Teeny tiny bit of fighting, Trans! Rachel Berry, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsIcePrine/pseuds/SlytherinsIcePrine
Summary: Finally allowed to be himself, Raedyn gains more than a friend when he literally runs into Quinn.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	All I Ask of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!! I don't own Glee or any characters in the franchise.

"Streisand! My office now!"

The entirety of the home-room ceased to breath, everyone swivelling in their chairs to stare at the small brunette that had almost fallen out of their seat at the shout. Head bowed, the singer almost ran from the class towards the Cheerio Coachs' office, self-consciously pulling on the baggy red hoodie they were wearing. Quietly entering the trophy filled space, the brunette leant back against the door. 

"You wanted to see me Coach?"

"You can drop the act now Raedyn," Sue smirked victoriously. 

Raedyn looked up in shock, mocha eyes wide as they appraised the blonde woman behind the desk. With careful movements, Sue held up a piece of paper towards the brunette. 

"Congratulations Rae, you're officially emancipated."

Sue sat back and watched as Raedyn oh so carefully read the official document before placing it on the wooden desk. The Coach could only smirk as she watched Raedyn physically change before her very eyes. 

Shoulders pulled back and up, gaining three inches in height coupled with the relaxing of their tense posture turned Rachel into Raedyn. Sure, tan hands grabbed the bottom of the baggy hoodie and swiftly pulled it off, revealing a black t-shirt stretched tight across muscles most boys would die for. 

Putting their years of vocal lessons to good use, Raedyn easily dropped their voice down to a naturally lower register. 

"I don't have to go back?" Raedyn asked, smiling widely at the sound of their real voice. 

"Nope, you're officially Raedyn Michael Sylvester. Your passport and license have already been changed, they'll be here in a few weeks. Rachel Berry no longer exists."

Sue rounded her desk and pulled the almost vibrating teen into a gamely hug, laughing when her pseudo son lifted her up and spun her around. 

"Put me down manchild!! I have rep to protect!" She sneered. 

Raedyn smirked at her, chocolate eyes alight with mischief and Sue knew she was being about to get played. 

"Calm down Johnny! I'm sure Paulette'll help with your rep!" Raedyn taunted dramatically. 

"You did not just..." Sue trailed off, not knowing whether to be proud of offended. 

"I'm gonna go find Stephanie, find out the story-"

Raedyn let out a low yell as Sue lunged for him, darting out into the hall and racing away from the scary Coach. 

"MANCHILD!! GET BACK HERE!!"

Raedyn laughed at his mothers yell, rounding the corner sharply and almost running headfirst into Quinn Fabray. Without really thinking it through the brunette slunk behind the blonde, hands firmly on the curve of Quinns hips as he angled her between himself and Sue. 

"Look Johnny! I found Stephanie!" Raedyn laughed loudly. 

Sue smirked at the shock on her head Cheerios' face at her current circumstances. She also took note of how Raedyn was obviously not touching any bare skin offered above the red skirt, and how Quinns hands had settled on tan ones in shock. Oh, this could be fun. 

"Q, I see you've had the unfortunate experience of meeting my son.-"

"Hey!"

"-Raedyn, it's rude to hold my girls hostage."

The younger blonde just stared at Coach as the two continued to banter over her shoulder. She felt like she's just been dumped in some alternate universe because Coach was actually smiling - SMILING! - and she was apparently being held by Coachs' son. 

The blonde hadn't really gotten a good look at Raedyn before he moved behind her, just enough to clock gorgeous chocolate eyes and a pearly white smile. His hands were warm against her hips and beneath her hands, their weight comfortable and light unlike Finns' possessive grip. 

"If you shut up right now I'll sign you out of school and give you money for a hair-cut."

Quinn was brought back to reality when one of Raedyns' hands slipped out from beneath hers and reached out in front of her, palm up. The action caused Raeydn to angle his body almost flush against Quinns' back and the blonde gasped at the unexpected heat and obvious muscle she could now feel. She noticed that Raedyns' hand was much darker than her own and Sues' pale complexions, leaving her even more confused than before. 

"Can I go grab my bike?" Raedyn bargained as money was placed in his hand. 

"Fine, now shoo!"

Quinn was again left frozen when a soft pair of lips dropped a chaste kiss against the side of her neck. 

"Bye Quinn," Raedyn whispered cheekily before running off again. 

"Preggers! Did my manchild break you?"

Quinns' hazel eyes shot to Sue's twinkling jade orbs in surprise. She could still feel the warmth on her hips from Raedyns' hands. 

"What the Hell was that Coach?"

"Honestly Preggers? No idea, but get used to it,' Sue smirked. 'He's going to take this place by storm."

Quinn walked out of Calculus and expected to see Finn waiting for her at her locker. So when she saw familiar chocolate eyes her steps faltered slightly as she finally got a good look at Raedyn. 

Mahogany hair was cropped short and artfully mused to flirt over one eyebrow. The cut gracefully highlighted a sharp jawline, tan skin flowing over regal cheekbones and bleeding into full lips. The muscles she had felt earlier were now displayed in a tight white t-shirt and oil-stained, distressed boyfriend jeans; the entire look completed by the buckled motorcycle boots on his feet. 

"Can I help you?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I wanted to apologise for earlier. It's not exactly how I wanted to introduce myself," Raedyn smiled nervously, biting down on his lower lip as he cupped the back of his neck. 

"Are you really Coachs' son?" 

"For all-intents-and-purposes, yeah. Raedyn Michael Sylvester, at your service."

Completely ignoring the stares that they were receiving, Raedyn dipped into a graceful bow in Quinns direction. 

"Quinn, but you already knew that,' Quinn smirked as Raedyn rose from his bow. 'Cute quirk, walk with me."

The brunet immediately fell into step with the head cheerleader after he'd offered to carry her books of course. 

"So how come you're only just coming to McKinley?" Quinn broached carefully. 

"That's an awful long story Stephanie,' Raedyn chuckled nervously. 'You sure you want to know?"

"I'll get it out of you eventually, but what's with the Stephanie? You know my name."

"I was teasing Ma about something she inadvertently quoted; have you ever seen Grease 2?"

When Quinn shook her head in the negative, Raedyn stopped dead in the hallway and gently clasped a hand around the cheerleaders pale wrist. 

"You...? Skip Glee and come to my house, you need to watch this masterpiece," Raedyn almost begged. 

"How did you know I have Glee?"

"I want to audition so I looked up times,' the singer lied easily. 'After we watch Grease you can help me with my audition song. I'll buy pizza?"

Quinn didn't look convinced so Raedyn pulled out his pout, safe in the knowledge that not even Sue Sylvester could resist it. The blonde groaned painfully at the sight and lifted a pale hand to cover the boys mouth. 

"Put that away before you kill someone,' she griped. 'Can I hitch a ride with you?"

"YES!"

Raedyn reached down and twined his fingers with Quinns, gently pulling her into a laughter filled run through the halls. Once the pair where in the parking lot, Raedyn led the cheerleader towards a sleek black and blue Kawasaki Sport series bike. With quick, methodical movements, the brunet removed his helmet from the storage space and replaced it with the books he was carrying. 

"You got this Q?" Raedyn asked, holding the helmet out towards the blonde. 

Quinn scoffed playfully as she took the helmet. Reaching up with one hand, she pulled her hair out of its restricting ponytail and shook it out gracefully. The sound of choking drew her attention back towards the now bike mounted Raedyn and his wide eyed gaze; she arched one of her perfect eyebrows and had to hide her smirk at the way he blushed violently. 

"No fair,' he groused lowly. 'That brow is lethal-' raising his voice again, Raedyn smiled shyly. '-and you really are the ghost of Grace Kelly aren't you? Beauty, grace, elegance, and innocence wrapped within your smile."

Before Quinn could respond, Finns' voice rose above the crowds calling the blondes name. Shoving the helmet on her head, Quinn jumped behind Raedyn and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. 

"Drive!"

"As you wish m'lady," Raedyn smirked as the engine roared to life beneath them. 

Throwing a smug salute at the now visible quarterback, Raedyn drove off with the sound of Quinn laughing in his ear. 

A week later, Raedyn confidently strode into Glee Club wearing his brand new Letterman jacket and sat down next to Quinn with a lazy smile. 

"Howdy'do Steph."

"Seriously Rae? Howdy'do?? You're not Calamity Jane," Quinn groaned as she batted at Raedyns' shoulder. 

When Raedyn merely smirked and began humming 'A Womans' Touch' under his breath, Quinn sighed dramatically and dropped her head onto his shoulder in defeat. In one smooth movement, the brunet slung their arm across the back of Quinns' chair and closed his eyes. 

"Nice jacket by the way," Quinn muttered. 

"Thanks, suits me right?"

"Where did Beiste put you?" The blonde asked. 

"First-string QB."

Quinns reply was cut off by the arrival of Mr. Schue and Finn, the latter with a face like thunder as he threw himself into a seat. The teacher moved to the middle of the choir room, his eyes taking note of who was in the room before settling on Raedyn. 

"You must be the friend Quinn was talking about, do you have a song ready?"

"Quinn doesn't have friends," Finn sneered. 

To the shock of the room, the new kid beat Santana to defending the blonde. 

"Do be quiet Finn, no need to lower the IQ of the entire room. And yeah, I have a song Mr. Schuester; you cool if Quinn helps me out?"

"By all means!" Mr. Schue smiled, gesturing to the floor then taking a seat at the top of the rafters. 

The club was in shock as they watched Raedyn stand and fall into a bow in front of the cheerleader as if he didn't just shut up a boy almost twice his size. Santana and Brittany smirked as a light blush appeared on Quinns face as she took the offered hand; on the other side of the room Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were furiously whispering under their breath. 

"Hey guys, the name' Raedyn Sylvester and I'll be auditioning for the male lead," Raedyn smirked. 

As the opening strands of 'All I Ask Of You' permeated the room, Raedyn positioned Quinn in the middle of the room and moved a few steps behind her. 

(Raedyn/Quinn/Both)

"No more talk of darkness  
forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will calm and guide you"

With slow, controlled steps, Raedyn stepped forward until he was flush against Quinn, one hand trailing down her arm. As he started the next verse, he began shedding his jacket. 

Everyone in the room watched as Raedyn positively dripped with poise and elegance as he interacted with Quinn. As soon as he'd began singing, all the boys knew that their chances of becoming leading man disappeared; Raedyns' voice was rich and warm with a surety that they would never possess. 

"Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears-' Raedyn draped the jacket on Quinns shoulders and gathered her into his chest with his hands around her waist, swaying them gently to the music.  
'-I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you"

Quinn spun out of the hold gracefully until they were connected by the fingers of one hand. The other hand held the jacket shut around her neck, giving the illusion of a cloak. 

"Say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you"

As she was singing, Quinn pulled Raedyn around in a half circle until she was opposite where she'd started. As soon as her voice trailed off, Raedyn stepped forward confidantly; a hand already rising to caress a pale cheek. 

Santana preened as she watched Quinn instinctively lean into the touch. Letting out a smug sigh, she dropped a hand onto Brittanys' pale thigh in an attempt to calm the excited blonde. 

"Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light-' Raedyn dropped his hand from Quinns' face and placed it near the blondes' shoulder blade, subtly pulling them closer together. Quinns free hand slid up his back until it was resting on his shoulder; their already touching hands twining together.  
'-You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you"

Exuding confidence and poise, Raedyn lead Quinn into a simple Waltz as the blonde sung; their bodies moving in sync as they spun. 

"All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me"

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you"

Raedyn suddenly dropped his hands to Quinns ribs and crouched slightly before pushing up, holding the cheerleader up in a slow spin as the pace sped up. 

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you"

As the sung together in perfect harmony, Raedyn slowly lowered Quinn to the floor. As soon as her feet hit the floor, Quinn grasped the athletes' hands and held them pleadingly to her her chest. 

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
Say you love me, you know I do"

"Love me, that's all I ask of you"

Without letting go of Quinn, Raedyn moved so that he was behind her again, their joined hands settling on her stomach. 

"Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you"

Seeing movement out the corner of his eye, Raedyn dropped a chaste kiss on Quinns' neck before spinning her sway in the direction of the seated Cheerios. As soon as she was out of his grasp he squared his stance as Finn shoved violently against his shoulders and attempted to intimidate him. 

"Stay away from my girl Sylvester!" He yelled in Raedyns' face. 

"She's not your anything Hudson! Quinn isn't something you possess!"

Finn glared at the smaller teen and roughly pushed him back against the piano. Raedyn didn't flinch at the impact, merely continued staring up at Finn. 

"First you take my position, now my girl?! Back off!"

"Or what?" Raedyn taunted. 

The only reply Raedyn got was a firm fist to the jaw before Finn was roughly yanked away from him. The teen couldn't contain his grunt of pain as the impact sent him stumbling towards the now standing cheerleaders. 

"That's enough Finn!' Mr. Schue yelled. 'Sit down!"

"I'm not the one stealing girlfriends! Or is it you chasing him Quinn?-' Finn fought against Sams' hold around his chest. '-Planning on getting knocked up again??"

Raedyn noticed how Quinn stilled at Finns' word mid-reach towards him and ground his teeth. 

"She tell you that Sylvester? Teen mums attractive to you? She tell you how she abandoned her kid 'cause she knew it was gonna be screwed up if she kept it!"

"Hey!' Puck shouted. 'Watch your mouth!"

Quinn was shrinking in herself before Raedyns' very eyes with every word Finn spoke. Brittany and Santana were almost holding her up at this point as Finn and Puck yelled at each other. Then Finn said something that Raedyn was never going to stand for. 

"You gave it to Rachels' mum!! As if having you two for parents didn't screw it up enough, you gave it to a woman who didn't even want her own kid!"

Raedyn could hear the blood rushing through in his ears as he spun on his heel. With three fluid steps he rammed his shoulder into Finns' stomach, pinning him to the floor with a forearm to his throat. 

"Don't. You. Dare! Talk about my mother like that! You have no right! I was never hers to keep, she knows that and I know that!' Raedyn yelled in the boys' face. 'Quinn and Noah gave Beth the best chance at life! You ever disrespect my mother and baby sister again I'll make sure you don't live long enough to have kids!!"

With one last push against Finns' throat, Raedyn staggered to his feet and turned back to Quinn. Faster than he could blink he had his arms full of blonde cheerleader, quickly followed by Brittany and Santana by his side. 

"Don't listen to him Quinn,' Raedyn breathed into blonde hair. 'Breath okay for me. He's an idiot, Shelby loves Beth with everything she has. You did good darlin', you did good."

Raedyn lifted his head towards Santana, making sure she was focused on him and not the still wheezing giant on the floor. When he caught her eye, he mimed texting with the hand not soothing Quinns back. 

"Get Sue and Coach Beiste here now!" He urged, in no way prepared for what was about to happen. 

Then it happened. 

"Rachel...?" Finn gasped. 

Raedyn felt his muscles turn to stone at the utterance of his deadname, and made no move to acknowledge the tall boy. He felt Brittany thread a hand through his short hair and allowed the taller blonde the touch; over the past week he'd learnt that Brittany was extremely tactile and didn't really set off his dysphoria when she touched him. 

"Rachel!" Finn tried again. 

"His name's Raedyn, Finnept!' Santana snapped from the risers. 'And he doesn't want to talk to you so back off before I go all Lima-Heights-Adjacent on you!"

Heavy footsteps approaching the still joined trio had Raedyn once again transferring Quinn over to a Cheerio as he spun to face who he thought was Finn. When he was instead confronted with Puck seemingly sizing him up, he merely quirked an eyebrow in response as he fisted his hands. 

"Beth. She's happy with Shelby? Shelby takes care of her?" He questioned. 

"As if Beth was her own."

"And Raedyn?"

Raedyn shrugged helplessly, posture relaxing as she caught the smile playing in Pucks' eyes. One hand rose to nervously tousle his mahogany hair as he smiled slightly towards his friend. 

"I'm a better actor people gave me credit for,' Raedyn said smugly. 'Fooled everyone into thinking I was a girl; even myself sometimes. We good?"

Raedyn offered a hand towards the burly boy and was blindsided when he was pulled into a back slapping hug then trapped in a headlock. Puck laughed loudly as he ran a closed fist across Raedyns' scalp. 

"We good my fellow Jew, as long as you don't steal any ladies from me."

"You don't have to worry about that Puck," Quinn called out from where she was sandwiched between Brittany and Santana. 

Puck released Raedyn in surprise, slugging the brunet playfully on the arm when he saw the blush on the smaller boys' face. 

"You and my Baby Mama? Nice one!"

Raedyn grinned toothily as he attempted to flatten his hair from where Puck messed with it. His attention was caught by Mr. Scue approaching behind Puck. The teacher wore an easy smile as he held out a hand for Raedyn to shake. 

"Welcome to Glee, Raedyn."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
